Ordre 66
by gallica
Summary: Le commandant Cody a servit Obi-Wan Kenobi durant toute la guerre des clones. Plus qu'un général, le Jedi est devenu au fil des années un ami. Cependant, lorsque le chancelier Palpatine lui demande d'exécuter l'ordre 66, le commandant obéit sans poser de questions. Cody réalise beaucoup plus tard sa trahison, et se demande pourquoi il n'a pas put désobéir...
1. Utapau

**J'ai écris cet OS (qui est en fait devenu une mini-fic) en pensant à ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête du commandant Cody, lorsqu'il a exécuté l'ordre 66. Si vous n'avez pas suivi la série "Clone Wars", ce n'est pas très grave, mais je vous conseille quand même de regarder les derniers épisodes de la saison 6. Pour résumer, plusieurs clones dont Rex(qui est sous les ordres d'Anakin Skywalker) font la découverte d'un implant qui a été placé dans leur cerveau. Cette puce contrôle les actions des clones, les dépossédant de tout jugement propre. C'est ce qui les force à exécuter l'Ordre 66 dans l'épisode III...**

 **Je trouvais intéressant de savoir ce qui s'était passé après qu'ils aient tués leurs généraux, et comment les clones ont réussi à vivre avec ce traumatisme. Il est évident que beaucoup ont crée des liens forts avec les Jedi durant ces 3 années de guerre, car se sont avant tout des êtres sensibles et non pas des droïdes. On voit bien là toute la perversité du plan de Palpatine...**

* * *

 **Disclamer :** Les lieux et les personnages de cette fanfiction étant issus de l'univers Star Wars sont la propriété de Disney et Lucasfilm. Les personnages OC inventés m'appartiennent, ainsi que le fil conducteur de cette histoire. Merci de ne pas reproduire cette fanction sur d'autres supports, que se soit à but lucratif ou non.

* * *

 **Ordre 66**

Cody pouvait voir que les séparatistes commençaient à battre en retraite. Les tirs des blaster se croisaient dans le ciel d'Utapau, créant un désordre chaotique de lumière bleue et rouge. Les droïdes de la fédération du commerce commençaient à s'entasser sur la plate-forme, alors que les clones n'en faisaient qu'une bouchée.

Une canonnière passa au-dessus de la tête du commandant clone, à la poursuite d'un vaisseau vautour qui termina sa course en explosant contre la paroi du puit artésien.

De nombreux chasseurs ennemis retournèrent vers leur vaisseau-mère, qui commençait à s'élever dans l'atmosphère pour prendre la fuite.

Quelque chose semblait avoir changé le cours de la bataille.

Le général Kenobi était parti depuis déjà une heure, à la recherche de Grievous. Un sentiment d'excitation et d'intense satisfaction s'empara de Cody à l'idée qu'Obi-Wan ait réussit à neutraliser le général droïde.

Enfin, la guerre serait terminée... tous les efforts que ses frères et lui avaient déployés pendant ces trois années arrivaient à son terme. Mais pour quoi ensuite ?

Cody pointa son fusil sur un droïde, et tira.

Le clone se demandait déjà depuis plusieurs mois ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux lorsque la paix régnerait dans la galaxie. Ses frères et lui n'avaient été créés que dans un seul but. Se battre, et mourir pour la République.

Il n'avait même pas osé espérer survivre à cette guerre. Mais fort heureusement, ça avait été le cas. Et grâce au général Kenobi, sans aucun doute, car il était l'un des Jedi les plus talentueux de sa génération. Sans lui, Cody savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas survécu très longtemps.

Tellement de clones étaient morts... des bataillons entiers, avec leurs généraux et commandants Jedi. Des millions de clones étaient nés sur Kamino. Combien d'entre eux restaient-ils à présent ?

Lorsque la République se rendrait compte qu'il lui reste toute une armée prête à servir, que ferait-elle ? Cody essayait de ne pas penser à son avenir incertain, et au pire des cas à un retour sur Kamino. Ceux qui y étaient retournés n'étaient jamais revenus sur les lignes de fronts. La rumeur courrait parmi les clones que la phase de reconditionnement était en réalité un mot vulgaire qui signifiait... l'euthanasie.

Cody n'avait jamais aimé les Kaminoans, et c'était une raison de plus qui s'ajoutait à la longue liste de de ces créatures détestables.

Au moment où une canonnière se posa un peu plus loin d'eux, Cody se tourna vers ses lieutenants qui en sortit.

\- Quelle est la situation ? demanda t-il.

\- Les vaisseaux des séparatistes commencent seulement à prendre leur envol. Nos croiseurs sont en train de les intercepter.

Cody hocha la tête.

Il entendit soudain les cris d'un animal juste derrière lui, et alerté, se retourna. Le général Kenobi s'arrêta à quelques mètres dans un dérapage, juché sur le dos Varactyl aux plumes bleues et vertes flamboyantes.

Cody enleva son casque, et vint à la rencontre du Jedi.

\- Commandant, contactez vos troupes, ordonna Obi-Wan. Dîtes-leur de se diriger vers les niveaux supérieurs.

\- Entendu mon général.

Il se détourna, puis se souvint brusquement du sabre-laser qui était accroché à sa taille.

\- Oh, tant que j'y pense... à mon avis vous allez avoir besoin de ça.

Cody décrocha l'arme, et la rendit à son propriétaire.

\- Merci Cody, répondit Obi-Wan un peu déconfit.

Avec un sourire, le Jedi prit son sabre-laser et l'accrocha aussitôt à son ceinturon.

\- Maintenant, allons-y ! Nous avons une bataille à gagner !

Souriant, Obi-Wan cria et donna un coup sur les rênes pour relancer le reptile à la course.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit Cody.

Le général n'entendit probablement pas sa réponse, car il était déjà loin. Le commandant clone remit son casque sur la tête, tout en songeant que la bonne humeur d'Obi-Wan voulait dire que Grievous était mort.

Ils avaient gagnés... ses frères ne feraient qu'une bouchée des forces des séparatistes. La guerre serait finit dans quelques heures.

A peine se retourna t-il que Cody entendit l'alarme distinctive de son comlink à sa ceinture.

Il baissa les yeux, et l'attrapa. Un hologramme bleu se matérialisa dans sa main.

\- Commandant Cody...

La silhouette encapuchonnée qui apparut devant ses yeux lui était inconnue. Pendant un instant, Cody oublia qu'il portait son casque, et il fit énormément d'effort pour conserver un visage stoïque.

Il mit quelques secondes a reconnaître Palpatine. Sa voix était rauque, et plus grave que d'habitude, et il était physiquement méconnaissable... son visage, qui était à peine visible et caché sous l'ombre de son capuchon, était fripé et strié de profondes cicatrices. Quelque chose lui était arrivé.

C'était la première fois que Palpatine le contactait sur sa fréquence personnelle. Et Cody ne lui avait parlé que de rares fois, au point que leurs interactions pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

\- Le moment est arrivé... Exécutez l'ordre 66.

Le commandant se figea.

Une vague glaciale lui traversa le corps, et quelque chose s'enclencha immédiatement dans son esprit.

 _L'ordre 66._

Avant même qu'il ne réalise la nature de l'ordre, Cody s'entendit répondre au chancelier par l'affirmative.

\- Oui monseigneur.

Il appuya sur le bouton de fin de transmission, et l'hologramme disparut.

Cody se tourna vers ses frères d'armes. Leurs casques étaient tournés vers lui, et il savait qu'eux aussi avaient entendus l'ordre du chancelier.

Leurs mains se resserrèrent autour de la garde de leurs blasters, comme par anticipation. Cody se tourna vers le chemin creusé dans la paroi rocheuse. Obi-Wan se trouvait déjà au milieu, et il allait bientôt atteindre le sommet.

Cody se tourna vers le soldat clone qui contrôlait le torpilleur AT-TE.

\- Abattez-le.

Il lui suffit d'un geste pour que le soldat s'exécute. Le canon se tourna vers le Jedi, et un jet de lumière fusa vers le Jedi.

Le temps sembla alors ralentir. Cody ressentit immédiatement l'envie de crier pour avertir Obi-Wan du danger. Mais en même temps, il avait la conviction que c'était ce qu'il devait faire et son esprit lui intima de se taire.

 _Exécutez l'ordre 66._

 _Tuez les Jedi._

C'était son devoir.

Le tir de laser frappa la roche, manquant de peu le Jedi. Le souffle détacha cependant un pan de roche, et la créature qui le portait bascula en arrière.

La créature poussa un cri déchirant, et tous les deux tombèrent dans le vide.

\- Avez-vous retrouvé le corps du général Kenobi ?

\- Non mon commandant.

Cody resta silencieux. Tout comme lui, il pouvait sentir la stupeur de ses frères.

\- Personne n'aurait pu survivre à une telle chute, commenta l'un d'entre eux.

\- Poursuivez les recherches, ordonna Cody.

Les autres clones obéirent aussitôt, et partirent de leur côté. Cody leur emboita le pas, sans voir l'ombre qui s'éclipsa derrière lui, et qui était celle d'Obi-Wan Kenobi.

\- Le vaisseau du général Grievous a disparu, lui annonça l'un de ses lieutenants. Le Jedi a dû s'enfuir avec.

Cody hocha la tête, contrarié. _Shabla !_ Il aurait dû y penser deux fois avant de redonner son sabre-laser à Kenobi.

\- Et les leaders séparatistes ? Où sont-ils ?

\- Nous suivons leur piste, commandant. Ils ont réussi à s'exfiltrer pendant la bataille. Le croiseur a enregistré leur coordonnée juste avant qu'ils ne sautent en hyperespace.

\- Bien. Je crains qu'il ne me faille annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle au chancelier, déclara Cody.

Pour la première fois de toute son existence, le commandant se sentit légèrement effrayé. La réaction de Palpatine ne serait certainement pas bonne, car la double fuite des séparatistes et de Kenobi était signifiait que la guerre n'était pas encore terminée.

Cet échec était de son entière responsabilité.

Rattrapé par son subconscient, Cody attrapa son comlink et tapa la fréquence du bureau du chancelier de la République.

\- Commandant Cody, le salua Palpatine. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Nous avons éradiqués la plupart des forces du général Grievous monseigneur. Mais les leaders séparatistes ont réussi à s'enfuir à bord d'un vaisseau.

La nouvelle ne sembla pas émouvoir plus que ça le chancelier.

\- Et Obi-Wan Kenobi ?

\- … le général a réussi à s'échapper, répondit Cody un peu hésitant.

La déplaisance apparut aussitôt sur les traits de Palpatine.

\- Ah… voilà qui est très fâcheux. Je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, commandant.

Sa voix froide et sévère figea Cody sur place. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'un lui comprimait la poitrine, et il s'arrêta de respirer.

\- Toutes mes excuses, monseigneur. Nous allons poursuivre nos recherches. Nous le retrouverons.

\- Dans votre intérêt commandant… je veux voir Kenobi mort, répondit Palpatine. Mais cela attendra. Chargez-vous des séparatistes. Poursuivez-les, et découvrez où ils se cachent.

\- Oui monseigneur !

Palpatine coupa la transmission, et Cody relâcha enfin la respiration qu'il retenait.


	2. Doutes

_3 semaines après l'exécution de l'Ordre 66…_

* * *

Kenobi n'a jamais été retrouvé.

Pas une trace de lui, ou de son corps. C'est comme si le Jedi s'était évaporé de la galaxie.

Cody avait poursuivi les leaders séparatistes jusqu'au système de Mustafar. Lorsqu'il en avait informé Palpatine, celui-ci l'avait remercié et lui avait ordonné de ne pas intervenir. Si le commandant s'était posé toutes sortes de questions à ce moment, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir quel plan le chancelier avait en tête…

Les chefs de l'opposition avaient été retrouvés morts quelques jours plus tard, et la guerre s'était enfin officiellement terminée. Cody ne savait pas qui avait fait le travail, mais l'agent qu'avait envoyé Palpatine n'avait pas fait un travail très propre.

Ses frères qui avaient été sur place pour récolter les corps avaient parlé d'une boucherie.

Et il se murmurait une autre rumeur tout aussi bizarre… comme quoi un homme avait été retrouvé sur la même planète, près d'un courant de lave, et gravement blessé. Certains avaient aperçus la capsule de survie sur Coruscant, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à identifier son passager. L'homme était si atrocement mutilé et brûlé, à ce qu'il paraissait, qu'il avait été impossible pour beaucoup de dire de qui il s'agissait.

Le nom de Skywalker avait cependant rapidement fait le tour des troupes.

Le général s'était littéralement volatilisée. Certains le croyaient morts, d'autres pensaient qu'il s'était enfui tout comme les autres Jedi. Mais Cody avait appris que c'était lui qui avait mené l'assaut contre le temple Jedi.

Contrairement à ses confrères, Skywalker était resté fidèle à la République. Les gars de la 501ème lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur… il avait tué chaque Jedi, même les cadets, jusqu'au dernier. Sans aucun état d'âme.

Cody avait eu du mal à cacher sa surprise lorsqu'Appo le lui avait raconté. Cela ressemblait peu au portrait familier de Skywalker. Certes il n'avait jamais été un cœur tendre… mais de là à massacrer des cadets de sa propre fratrie… Cody avait du mal à imaginer faire la même chose avec frères.

La présence de Skywalker lors de l'opération Knightfall était désormais un secret de polichinelle. Le fait qu'il massacre les Jedi était perturbant, mais ce qui troublait davantage Cody était l'absence de son capitaine. Rex avait mystérieusement disparu durant la nuit de l'Ordre 66.

En revenant sur Coruscant, Cody avait eu la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'il avait été déclaré déserteur.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'autant de choses aient pu se passer en si peu de temps. Depuis une semaine, un homme étrange vêtu d'une armure noire était apparu aux côtés du chancelier, se faisant appeler Vador. Personne ne savait qui il était, ni d'où il venait. Mais sa stature impressionnante, et sa respiration sifflante jetait à chaque fois un froid glaciale sur le pont du croiseur. Certains pensaient que c'était une machine… exactement comme Grievous l'avait été. Et issu d'une technologie similaire.

Mais Vador semblait avoir des capacités supérieures, ressemblant en tout point aux Jedi... il pouvait soulever des choses, les détruire par sa seule pensée, et il avait un sabre-laser à la taille qu'il portait en permanence. Mais il n'en était pour autant pas un.

Cody avait longuement repensé aux conversations qu'il avait eues avec Kenobi, et de ce qu'il lui avait raconté au sujet de son ordre… et de leur histoire avec ceux qui étaient leurs jumeaux, mais utilisant l'autre côté de la Force… les Sith.

Le commandant n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, et il avait débattu longtemps avec l'idée que Vador puisse être un Sith. Mais il avait du mal à y croire, car le comte Dooku lui-même avait autrefois été un Sith, et l'ennemi de la République.

Si un Sith était aujourd'hui le bras droit de Palpatine, alors cela voulait dire que l'Empire, et le chancelier lui-même… étaient corrompus. Peut-être depuis le début.

Cette pensée le faisait paniquer à chaque fois, et le faisait remettre en question ses plus profondes convictions. Mais il devait bien admettre qu'il était perdu.

Alors il préférait oublier.

Cody sortit du mess, et marcha en direction de ses quartiers privés. Les couloirs du croiseur étaient vides à cette heure-là, mais il fut surpris de trouver deux soldats sur son chemin.

Tous deux avaient la tête baissées l'un vers l'autre, et discutaient vivement. Cody ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais leur comportement anormal attira aussitôt son attention, ainsi que leur expression nerveuse. Il l'avait vu sur suffisamment de visages de ses frères ses derniers jours, pour deviner aisément le sujet de conversation qu'ils avaient.

Cody soupira, et s'approcha d'eux à pas rapides.

\- Jax, Ace... qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Les deux clones sursautèrent, et se retournèrent. Ils se mirent aussitôt au garde à vous.

\- Commandant Cody ! Excusez-nous, monsieur ! dirent-ils en chœur.

\- Je vous ai posé une question, soldats.

Jax ouvrit la bouche.

\- Et bien...

Il échangea un bref regard avec son acolyte.

\- Nous avions l'intention d'aller au mess monsieur, quand Ace a… commencé à se poser des questions au sujet de ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines. Vous savez… avec les Jedi…

Cody grogna intérieurement. _Fek_ !

Il tapa du poing sur la console fixée au mur, et la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

\- Entrez ! Tout de suite !

Les deux clones s'exécutèrent sans demander leur reste. Cody les suivit, et attendit que la porte se referme pour enlever son casque.

\- Vous devriez être plus discret, soldats. Quelqu'un pourrait vous entendre, les sermonna-t-il.

 _Si Vador les avait surpris_ … _il n'aurait pas donné cher de leur peau._ Un courant glaciale parcourut l'échine de Cody à cette pensée.

Depuis que l'Empire était apparu, les choses avaient changés. Ils n'avaient plus le droit de s'exprimer aussi librement. C'était un enfer.

Alors que les Jedi l'encourageaient du temps de la République, il était aujourd'hui sévèrement réprimé de contester le régime. Et parler des Jedi… et bien, c'est un sujet tabou. Vador avait étranglé un soldat trois jours plus tôt dans le hangar, parce qu'il avait osé remettre en question la purge et ses bienfaits.

Pour montrer l'exemple, Vador l'avait tué devant tous ses autres frères.

L'image de son corps flottant dans les airs, et de ses cris étouffés, résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Cody. Il frissonna.

\- Monsieur ? demanda Ace.

\- Je sais ce qui vous tracasse soldats. Moi aussi je me pose des questions au sujet de l'ordre 66…

\- Pourquoi ai-je si peu de souvenir ? demanda Jax. C'est comme si… je me vois tirer sur les Jedi, mais… ce n'était pas moi qui... me contrôlait.

Cody essaya de garder un visage neutre.

Lui-même avait ressenti la même chose. Il avait également peu de souvenirs d'Utapau, et de toutes les autres journées qui avaient suivies. Des bribes lui revenaient de temps à autre. Cependant, il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier... ce moment où il avait levé le bras pour ordonner au torpilleur AT-TI de tirer sur le général Kenobi, et où le tir était parti.

De plus en plus de ses frères s'inquiétaient, et beaucoup ce qui s'était passé. Certains commençaient même à avoir des regrets d'avoir essayés, ou réussis, à tuer les Jedi…

Cody s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait quelques semaines après l'exécution de l'ordre 66.

\- Est-ce que les Jedi sont vraiment des traîtres ? demanda Ace.

\- Comment auraient-ils put essayer de renverser la République ? demanda Jax. Tout ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Ce n'est pas nos affaires, répliqua Cody.

\- Il y a quelque chose de louche, répliqua Jax. Je ne voulais pas tirer sur le général, mais pourtant je l'ai fait ! Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir agi… contre ma volonté ?

Cody le fit taire avec un geste menaçant de la main.

\- Je ne te conseille pas de répéter cela en dehors de ce bunker _dikut_ ! A moins que tu ne veuilles retourner sur Kamino pour un aller simple !

Le jeune homme déglutit, et secoua la tête.

\- Non, chef.

Tout le monde savait ce qui se passait lorsqu'on renvoyait des unités à Kamino. Le déconditionnement était un mot magique qui signifiait la mort.

Cody avait eu vent de quelques mouvements de rébellion parmi les clones, et cela s'était très mal passé. Les individus avaient été renvoyés sur leur planète natale, sans même passer par la cour martiale. On ne les avait jamais revu, ni entendu parler d'eux.

Heureusement, la plupart des clones préféraient se taire, ou parler le soir à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes dans leurs lits. Tous les commandants connaissaient le problème, mais tous faisaient en sorte de l'ignorer ou de de l'étouffer.

\- Les Jedi sont nos ennemis maintenant. Il va falloir se faire à cette idée, reprit Cody. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de poursuivre la mission et de préserver vos _shebs._ Les Jedi ne chercheront pas à faire _copains copines_ avec vous _, ce temps-là est révolu._ Alors n'essayez pas trop de papoter et de jouer aux révolutionnaires. Faites votre devoir, un point c'est tout.

Jax et Ace le regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés. Cody crut qu'ils allaient une nouvelle fois protester vivement, mais tous les deux acquiescèrent.

\- Oui, chef !

\- Rompez. Reposez-vous soldats. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain matin.

Cody remit son casque sur la tête, et les lumières intérieures de son HUD s'enclenchèrent automatiquement, ce qui l'apaisa légèrement. Il tourna le clone à Jax et Ace, et sortit.

Le commandant fila aussitôt jusqu'à sa chambre privée, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, dans un autre couloir.

Lorsque la porte se referma enfin derrière lui, Cody s'octroya enfin le droit de relâcher son souffle.

 _Fiefek_!

Il commençait à en avoir assez de leur faire la morale ! Chaque jour, les hommes dans ses troupes étaient de plus en plus nombreux à douter.

Avec un soupir, Cody s'assit sur son lit, et laissa retomber son casque par terre à ses pieds. Toute la conversation avec Jax et Ace se repassa dans sa tête, et il avait beau vouloir la chasser de son esprit, il n'y arriva pas.

Le remord et la culpabilité revint à la charge, l'accablant davantage. Tout comme ses soldats, Cody ne savait pas s'il arriverait un jour à se pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait.

 _Pourquoi avait-il tiré sur Kenobi ?_

Il n'expliquait pas son geste. Il avait pourtant ressenti l'envie de désobéir, juste un instant, avant que le sens du devoir ne reprenne le dessus sur sa conscience.

Il avait agi en parfait soldat. Et il n'avait pas cherché à contester l'ordre de Palpatine. _Pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à en savoir plus ?_

Après toutes ces années, Cody était devenu proche d'Obi-Wan. C'était un homme plein de qualité, qui avait des valeurs.

Cody avait du mal à avaler la pilule de sa trahison. Cette tentative d'assassinat contre Palpatine avait été menée par le conseil Jedi, oui, mais est-ce que le général Kenobi avait eu son mot à dire là-dedans ?

Kenobi avait toujours été attentif, généreux et altruiste envers les autres. Et en premier envers ses soldats. Il aimait profondément la République. Il s'était battu pour elle. Le Jedi n'avait jamais pris de risques inconsidérés, contrairement à ce Skywalker, qui auraient pu mettre en danger la vie de ses hommes. C'était aussi un négociateur hors pair, et un combattant exceptionnel sur le terrain.

Qu'il trahisse la République… était impensable. Mais pas impossible.

Cette résolution n'enleva pas à Cody le sentiment que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Ni ses interrogations en ce qui concernait les agissements troublants de lui et ses frères suite à l'ordre 66…

Il repensa aux dernière paroles que Rex lui avait adressées, juste avant qu'il ne parte pour Utapau.

Rex lui avait affirmé qu'il avait découvert quelque chose d'important… quelque chose qui bouleverserait tout. Cody n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la nouvelle cicatrice sur son crâne. Il s'était demandé ce que c'était, mais il n'avait pas posé la question qui le taraudait. Et Rex ne lui en avait pas dit plus, par manque de temps.

Peut-être aurait-il dut le questionner.

Peut-être aurait-il dut partir comme Rex. Déserter.

Trouver enfin la liberté… Cody avait osé espérer en un futur. Même si la perspective d'un changement de vie après la guerre l'inquiétait, plus que cela l'enthousiasmait. Ça l'avait fait cependant rêvé, d'imaginer un seul instant pouvoir vivre comme un civile. Avoir un travail, un logement, une famille…

Tout ça était désormais bien loin…

Palpatine n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à son armée, car une autre guerre avait commencé.

Une guerre contre les Jedi.

Cody plongea son visage dans ses mains, et ressentit toute la fatigue de ces dernières semaines s'abattre sur ses épaules.

Non, rien n'était fini. Ses frères ne gouteraient pas encore à la liberté. Peut-être même jamais.

Et Cody avait conscience qu'il avait commis l'irréparable… car il avait trahi le seul ami sur qui il aurait pu compter. Un ami qui aurait sur le conseiller et le remettre dans le droit chemin. Le seul, qui en dehors de ses frères, lui aurait tendu la main.

Kenobi était partit.

Par sa faute.

Et il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Le commandant Cody serra le poing jusqu'à en faire pâlir ses jointures. Une larme rageuse coula sur sa joue, et traça son sillon jusqu'à la base de son cou, disparaissant dans son armure.


	3. Kamino

_2 ans plus tard..._

 _A bord du croiseur interstellaire Intercepteur_

* * *

\- Votre matricule est bien... CC-2224... ?

Avec un air hésitant, l'officier releva les yeux de la feuille flimsi. L'interrogation et la perplexité transparut dans son regard.

\- C'est Cody. Commandant Cody, rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

L'homme cligna des yeux, et parut indifférent d'avoir heurté ses sentiments.

\- Oui... oui, peu importe. Voici votre nouvelle assignation. Vous avez été réaffecté à Kamino.

L'officier lui tendit un papier.

\- Kamino ?

Cody sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de baisser les yeux sur ce que lui tendait l'agent impérial.

\- Vous ne commanderez plus la 212ème légion à partir d'aujourd'hui. Cette unité est dissoute, annonça l'officier.

 _Quoi ?_

Cette nouvelle tomba comme un couperet, et Cody eut du mal à dissimuler sa surprise. Discipliné, il se garda bien cependant d'exprimer son trouble, et rien ne parut sur son visage découvert.

\- Tous les clones vont devoir subir une réaffectation, poursuivit l'homme avec nonchalance, et Cody eut la désagréable impression qu'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Compte tenu de votre expérience passée sur le terrain... il a été décidé que vous serrez renvoyé avec d'autres commandants sur notre avant-poste pour former les nouvelles recrues.

Former les nouvelles recrues... ? Cody fronça les sourcils. On lui aurait annoncé qu'il devait finir sa vie en tant que serveur de cantina, qu'il aurait ressenti la même vexation.

Sa place était sur le terrain, pas à l'arrière, bien au chaud… Cody n'avait d'ailleurs que peu d'expérience en tant qu'instructeur. Les ARC Trooper se chargeaient de cela du temps de la République.

Les Kaminoans n'avaient-ils pas également stoppés la production des clones ? Cody le croyait… deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'avènement de l'Empire, et les rangs de l'armée impériale comptaient de plus en plus de civils.

Cody ne sut s'il aimait cette idée de changement. Il avait l'impression… qu'on se _débarrassait_ de lui, en quelque sorte. L'idée d'être à nouveau entouré de ses frères sur Kamino l'enchantait, cependant il ne ressentait pas l'envie de revoir ce caillou spongieux, ni les créatures qui y vivaient.

La seule consolation était qu'on ne l'y envoyait pas pour y être exterminé…

\- Félicitation.

Cody leva les yeux pour regarder l'officier. Ce dernier ne lui adressa pas l'ombre d'un sourire lorsque le clone accepta sa réaffectation, et le quitta brutalement en claquant les talons.

Quand il partit, Cody serra le poing et écrasa la feuille de filmsi entre ses doigts gantés.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

 _Kamino_

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

* * *

\- Mon nom est Cody, matricule CC-2224. Commandant du 212ème bataillon d'attaque de la Grande Armée de la République, puis instructeur de l'Armée Impériale ! Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez passés avec succès les tests de sélection. Félicitation. Mais à présent vient le plus difficile... car c'est à moi qui revient de décider si vous méritez votre titre de stoormtrooper...

Cody passa devant la rangée de soldats, examinant chaque nouvelle recrue avec un œil acéré. Une trentaine d'hommes, tous humains… étaient alignés les uns à côté des autres en armure blanche. Ils avaient entre dix-huit et trente ans, l'âge limite pour intégrer cette unité d'élite. Leurs visages étaient différents, tout comme leur couleur de peau ou de cheveux.

Cela avait fait tout drôle au vétéran clone, lorsqu'ils les avaient vu pour la première fois sans leur casque de stoormtrooper.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour passer des vacances, reprit Cody. Alors je ne veux pas vous entendre geindre, ni vous plaindre durant cette formation, comprit ?

\- Oui monsieur ! répondirent les hommes en cœur.

Cody ne les lâcha pas du regard, et en vit certains échanger des coups d'œil et des sourires espiègles. Ces ceux-là se croyaient malins et discrets, mais ils ne riraient pas encore très longtemps lorsqu'ils devraient commencer l'entrainement.

L'arrogance et la suffisance qu'il pouvait lire sur certains visages l'agaçait prodigieusement. Mais Cody n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang-froid. Même face à des civiles fraichement sortis de l'école, qui n'avaient de toute évidence pas de respect pour les vétérans.

Cody portait son armure, celle qui lui servit durant toute la guerre des clones, et qui lui resservirait encore certainement pour le reste de sa vie.

Le casque sous le bras, il dévisagea de ses propres chaque recrue. Il pouvait voir sur de nombreux visage de la nervosité, de la crainte et de l'affront. De nombreux hommes paraissaient décontenancés par son physique identique à celui de ses frères, qui se trouvaient juste derrière lui.

\- L'entrainement sera long et douloureux, continua Cody. Nous attendons de vous à ce que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même ! Rappelez-vous qu'il n'y a pas de place ici pour les petites natures ! L'empire ne recrute pas des incapables !

Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

Cody n'aima pas la lueur dédaigneuse qu'il vit dans les yeux de certaines recrues. Il y avait des fortes têtes dans le groupe. Ceux-là lui donneraient du fil à retordre. Il y en avait à chaque fois, lors des nouveaux arrivages. D'autres en revanche paraissaient beaucoup plus impressionnables, et il suffisait de voir leurs épaules s'avachir au fil des minutes, pour comprendre que le commandant clone les stressait.

Si ceux-là arrivaient au bout de l'entrainement… Cody en mettrait sa main à couper qu'aucun d'eux ne finirait les deux premiers mois. S'il se trompait, il devrait une bonne bouteille de Caf à Appo.

Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient plus coriaces que les Seps. Cody les ferait plier, et même se même à plat ventre, s'il le fallait.

Ils avaient signé pour devenir des soldats de l'Empire.

Ça signifiait quelque chose d'important.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

 _5 ans avant Yavin_

 _Kamino_

* * *

\- Plus vite ! Allez, plus vite !

La voix de Cody tonna encore une fois dans la salle de simulation, comme un claquement de fouet. Les recrues couraient dans tous les sens, cherchant à se mettre à l'abri des tirs de blaster. Deux d'entre eux furent touchés, et tombèrent à terre.

Cody se frotta le front, exaspéré.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?!_

 _Quelle bande de Bantha ! Ils sont lents, trop lents !_

Il n'y avait aucune stratégie dans leur attaque. Cody avait pourtant répété cent fois les instructions.

Ce _n'est pourtant pas si compliqué…_

Les recrues civiles semblaient avoir du mal à comprendre, et réagissaient moins vites que ses frères d'armes clones. Des facteurs, assez désagréables, qui s'étaient révélés au fil des années...

Alors que Cody atteignait physiquement ses soixante ans, dû à la croissance accélérée de ses cellules, il arrivait sur ses vieux jours et sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer cet exercice encore bien longtemps.

La lassitude commençait à le gagner. Lui qui était pourtant autrefois plein d'entrer, avait aujourd'hui envie de tout arrêter.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient à présent grisonnants, et sa carrure de militaire s'était élargie au bout de nombreuses années d'entrainement accumulé. Il n'avait cependant presque plus rien à faire sur Kamino, à part former les soldats de demain.

Et il y avait du travail.

Les nouvelles recrues n'avaient aucun esprit d'équipe. C'en était déconcertant.

A chaque fois qu'un nouveau groupe de Stoormtrooper arrivait, Cody devait s'armer de patience pour leur enseigner les rudiments de la rigueur et du travail de groupe. Cela finissait forcément par rentrer dans leur petit cerveau, mais il fallait du temps… beaucoup trop de temps…

Du temps perdu…

Ses anciens instructeurs n'auraient jamais supporté cette bande d'ignares maladroits et capricieux. Cody connaissait plusieurs Mandos et ARC Troopers qui auraient déjà jetés l'éponge depuis longtemps.

Cody croisa les bras autour de sa large poitrine musclée, et regarda d'un air sévère l'évolution des combats. _L'équipe 1 ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, mais la numéro 3… une catastrophe…_

Qui arriverait le premier à se saisir du drapeau, il n'en avait aucune idée. Cet Ezra semblait plutôt bien se débrouiller, mais les autres…

L'une des recrues sortit soudainement à couvert, et fila vers le promontoire en sprintant. Cody haussa les sourcils, et bondit lorsqu'il vit que le soldat avait laissé derrière lui deux autres coéquipiers sous les tirs ennemis. Tous deux se retrouvèrent presque aussitôt à terre, heurtés par des laser neutralisants.

\- STOP ! STOOP !

Les machine de simulation s'arrêtèrent, et les tirs des blasters cessèrent. Les recrues se retournèrent vers leur instructeur, perplexes.

Cody jeta un regard en direction de la salle de contrôle, où se trouvait le sergent en chef. L'officier impérial se ratatina derrière la rambarde, avec une expression lasse. Cet air de déjà-vu rendit davantage Cody furibond.

\- Revenez ici ! beugla t-il. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Les recrues se relevèrent à la hâte, certains maladroitement, et revinrent vers lui au pas de course.

La quinzaine de soldat se remit en ligne devant Cody, droit comme un i. Cody ne s'embarrassa pas des formalités, et les prit à parti.

\- Vous avez échouez cadets ! Règle numéro 1 : on ne laisse pas ses camarades derrière ! sermonna-t-il d'une voix forte. Jason, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

L'homme enleva son casque blanc immaculé, et laissa apparaitre un visage pâle haletant et ruisselant de sueur. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés retombèrent devant ses yeux.

\- J'ai essayé d'improviser chef ! On était en train de perde ! protesta-t-il.

\- Tu as abandonné tes deux camarades derrière ! rétorqua Cody. Lors d'un vrai combat, ils se seraient fait tués, et toi aussi ! L'individualisme n'est pas une qualité requise pour être un bon Stoormtrooper ! Il n'y a qu'en équipe que nous réussissons à emporter la victoire.

Jason le regarda, comme si cette information avait du mal à percuter dans son esprit.

\- Si vous croyez que jouer au héros vous fera gagner, vous avez tort ! continua Cody. L'empire ne recrute que des bons soldats ! Ceux qui peuvent _obéir_ sans discuter les ordres !

Jason baissa la tête, mais ne perdit pas pour autant sa mine contrariée.

\- _Ils auraient dû le spécifier lorsque j'ai signé_ , marmonna-t-il, de mauvaise foi.

Cody serra les poings, et se rapprocha de lui pour lui faire face.

Il le dépassait d'une tête, et le garçon dû lever les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de te renseigner avant, mon garçon, répondit-il. Mais si ça te déranges d'être ici, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour toi de retourner dans les jupes de ta mère. Le vaisseau pour Coruscant part demain.

Les gloussements de ses camarades firent rougir Jason. Satisfait, Cody se détourna pour s'éloigner de lui et reprendre sa place au centre. Dans son dos, la bouche de Jason se tordit en un rictus méprisant, et il souffla :

 _\- Comme si j'avais que ça à faire d'écouter un vieux clone…_

Quelques ricanements retentirent, et Cody s'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda t-il.

Cody se retourna lentement, et un silence de plomb tomba.

Les sourires s'effacèrent sous les casques des Stoormtroopers, et les expressions devinrent nerveuses et angoissées. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas énerver un clone. Tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient de redoutables combattants, et que même à leur âge, ils pouvaient mettre K.O. n'importe quel adversaire.

Le sang de Jango Fett coulait dans leurs veines. Ce qui n'était pas rien.

Cody était rarement la cible des railleries, car beaucoup de recrues le respectait trop pour ça, et certains avaient peur de lui. Toutefois, le contraire arrivait de plus en plus souvent. La nouvelle génération avait de moins en moins de considération pour les anciens clones, qui avaient autrefois occupés les lignes de front, avant d'être relégués à des tâches plus subalternes…

A leurs yeux, ils n'étaient qu'une relique de l'ancienne République. Des personnes nées et élevées uniquement pour se battre, n'ayant pas d'attache et de famille, ayant peu d'humanité et n'ayant pour date de naissance qu'un matricule. Cody avait peu à peu prit conscience que les plaisanteries allaient bon train derrière son dos, comme celui des autres clones vivant dans cette base.

S'il l'avait ignoré au début, la colère avait peu à peu remplacé son impassibilité.

Certaines recrues étaient trop arrogantes, et se voyaient déjà gravir les échelons de l'Armée Impériale avec facilité. Il fallait dire que l'Empire les encourageaient fortement dans cette voie.

Fier, et peu enclin à se laisser impressionner par Cody, Jason releva la tête avec un sourire.

\- J'ai _dit_ … que je n'avais pas que ça à faire d'écouter vos conseils… _clone,_ répéta-t-il.

Et il insista bien sur ces derniers mots.

Les yeux bruns de Cody s'écarquillèrent dangereusement.

Et il fondit.

PAF !

\- AAHHHRRGH !

Le poing de Cody partit, et percuta le visage de Jason.

L'homme se courba en deux, entourant son nez ensanglanté de ses mains.

\- Huumpf… ! Mais vous êtes malade ! s'écria-t-il sous le douleur.

Les Stoormtrooper autour de lui s'écartèrent prudemment, alors que le sang jaillissait de son nez et tombait à flots sur le sol.

\- La prochaine fois, tu tourneras un peu plus ta langue dans ta bouche _di'kut_ ! répliqua Cody.

La colère déformait ses traits, lui donnant une expression féroce. Les recrues le regardèrent avec inquiétude et méfiance, ayant presque peur qu'il ne les frappe aussi.

\- Espèce de taré ! s'exclama Jason. Vous les clones, vous êtes tous tarés !

Cody ne put supporter plus.

Il s'avança, et empoigna l'homme par l'épaule.

 _Je vais lui filer un bonne correction… Rex aurait approuvé… Ca ne pourra que lui faire du bien…_

Jason tenta de se défaire de son emprise, en vain.

\- Ca suffit instructeur Cody. Laissez-le.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix familière, le commandant baissa le bras qu'il avait levé, et se retourna.

Un homme en uniforme impérial venait d'entrer dans le complexe. Précédé de plusieurs officiers, Cody n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. _Tarkin_ ?

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ?_

Cody relâcha brutalement Jason, qui retomba en arrière.

\- Grand Moff Tarkin… que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda Cody.

Tarkin s'approcha rapidement, les mains nouées derrière le dos. Son visage sec et sévère parcourut la scène du regard.

\- Ceci est une visite annuelle, instructeur Cody, répondit Tarkin. Aujourd'hui est le jour de où nous faisons le tour des infrastructures sur Kamino, l'auriez-vous oublié ?

 _Blast !_

Il avait en effet complétement oublié.

C'est vrai que Tarkin venait chaque année. Cette visite n'était que protocolaire, et servait davantage à la propagande de l'Empire.

Les officiers en profitaient pour repérer les recrues les plus prometteuses. Vador et Palpatine aimaient bien piocher dans les rangs des futurs Stoormtrooper qui allaient les entourer, et Cody était reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs formateurs.

Nul doute que Tarkin allait jeter son dévolu sur quelques têtes, encore une fois.

Cody jeta un coup d'oeil à Jason, qui était en train de se relever. _Pas celui-là en tout cas._

\- J'ai l'impression que vos nouvelles recrues vous posent problème, remarqua Tarkin.

Les épaules de Cody se raidirent.

\- Non monsieur. Ils sont là depuis peu, c'est pour ça. Il faut toujours un peu leur forcer la main au début.

Les yeux gris glaciales de Tarkin dévisagèrent Jason, dont le devant de l'armure était souillée de sang.

\- Je sais que le seigneur Vador aime user de la violence physique… et disons qu'il est… plutôt efficace dans ce domaine-là. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à que son comportement déteigne sur vous...

Tarkin haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- … pourriez-vous développer, instructeur ?

Cody acquiesça.

\- Cette recrue avait du mal à comprendre mes ordres monsieur. Il a aussi surestimé ses capacités, et mis en danger ses camarades, répondit-il. Il a aussi commis un acte d'insubordination à l'égard de sa hiérarchie supérieure.

Il vit Jason le fusiller du regard, mais l'ignora. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Tarkin.

\- Quel est votre nom, soldat ?

Jason releva la tête.

\- Jason MacMillan, monsieur.

\- D'où venez-vous ?

\- Coruscant.

\- Aha… vous avez suivi votre formation à Triple Zéro, c'est bien ça ?

Un sourire fier apparut sur les lèvres de Jason.

\- Oui, monsieur.

L'air appréciateur dans le regard de Tarkin troubla Cody. Ce dernier le dévisagea longuement. Pour une fois, Jason sembla flancher devant le regard pénétrant et inquisiteur du Grand Moff.

\- Vous devriez écouter les conseils de votre instructeur, monsieur MacMillan. L'instructeur Cody a plus d'expérience que vous n'en aurez probablement jamais durant toute votre carrière, déclara soudainement Tarkin. Ses conseils pourraient vous sauver la vie. L'Empereur est très exigeant sur la qualité de ses troupes, et le seigneur Vador encore plus. Je crois que vous le connaissez tous de réputation…

Tarkin laissa suspendre sa phrase, et un frisson parcourut le groupe.

\- Il y a des chances pour que vous travaillerez un jour sous ses ordres. Le seigneur Vador n'aime pas l'échec, tout comme moi. Mais lui ne pardonne pas les erreurs.

Cela jeta un froid parmi les recrues, et Jason afficha un air un peu moins confiant. Cody sentit un sourire satisfait lui fendre le visage.

A ce moment, Tarkin se retourna vers lui.

\- Avez-vous besoin de plus de temps pour les former ? Quand est-ce que se termine leur entrainement ?

\- Dans six mois monsieur. Mais ils seront prêts à temps. Je vous le garantis.

Tarkin hocha la tête.

\- Je vous crois… vous ne m'avez jamais déçu. Cependant, je sens que vous n'avez plus la même motivation depuis peu… n'ai-je pas raison ?

Cody fut désarmé par la question. Il ne s'y attendait pas, et eut du mal à rester stoïque.

\- Non, monsieur. Rien ne me satisfait plus que de faire mon devoir, répondit-il.

Les lèvres se Tarkin se retroussèrent.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais… la légendaire loyauté des clones… une bénédiction…

Cody sentit tout son corps se raidir.

Le Grand Moff savait à quel point les clones désiraient reprendre du service. Il n'était pas aveugle, et connaissait leur nature profonde et leur amour pour la guerre.

\- J'admets qu'un peu d'action ne serait pas de refus, ajouta Cody.

\- Malheureusement, vous arrivez sur vos vieux jours, répondit Tarkin. Je crains que l'Empire ait davantage besoin d'hommes plus _jeunes_ pour le travail qui nous attends. Le camp des rebelles s'accroit de jour en jour, et il nous faut de nouvelles forces pour les contrer. Je regrette, mais les clones sont d'un autre temps. Il faut à présent tourner la page, commandant…

Cody encaissa durement les paroles de Tarkin, notamment parce qu'il avait usé à nouveau de son ancien titre. On ne l'avait pas appelé commandant depuis… une quinzaine d'années.

Lui dire qu'il n'était plus utile à l'Empire était pire qu'une insulte, c'était… humiliant. Tarkin était un homme intelligent, et il avait sans aucun doute calculé le poids de ses mots avec minutie, conscient de la réaction que cela susciterait.

Cody redressa la tête. Il avait toujours respecté Tarkin de près ou de loin. C'était un bon militaire, et il était rigoureux, ce qui était appréciable, mais cependant, le type était… comment dire… détestable.

L'air désolé, et le sourire sur le visage de Tarkin ne firent que corroborer son hypocrisie.

Cody lança un regard à ses soldats. Jason arborait de nouveau fièrement cet air suffisant et moqueur, alors que d'autres regardaient ailleurs avec embarras, ou le dévisageait avec pitié.

Pendant un instant, Cody eut l'impression d'être la bête de foire dont tout le monde se moquait. Tarkin et Jason semblaient particulièrement prendre leur pied à ce jeu. Le commandant clone vit rouge, mais il parvint à rester de marbre.

\- Bien… je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rejoindre un autre complexe, déclara Tarkin. Je n'ai que peu de temps à vous consacrer, vous m'en voyez désolé. Messieurs, bon courage pour la suite de votre entrainement. Cody.

Les recrues se mirent au garde-à-vous, et sans plus s'attarder, Tarkin les salua d'un signe de tête.

Il se détourna, et sortit, ses officiers trottinant derrière lui. Le regard affuté de Cody le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

 _Di'kut_.


	4. Mutinerie

_4 ans AY - 1 jour après la destruction de la deuxième Etoile Noire..._

 _Kamino_

* * *

 _L'empereur est mort._

Ces mots ne cessaient de se retourner dans la tête de Cody, alors que la nouvelle venait tout juste d'être annoncée.

Le vieux commandant clone se dirigea vers le centre principal de communication à la hâte, avec un sentiment d'excitation mêlée de nervosité. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent que quelque chose réussisse à lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

Sans se soucier des personnes qu'il bousculait, Cody traversa les longs couloirs courbés et aseptisés de Tipoca City, capitale de Kamino. Ses vieux os commençaient à le faire souffrir, mais à presque soixante-dix ans, Cody avait toujours la vigueur de ses premiers jours. Il avança rapidement, le son de son blaster cliquetant doucement contre sa jambière de son armure étant le seul bruit qui venait perturber l'apparente tranquillité de la base impériale.

\- Hey ! s'écria un homme.

Cody ignora l'officier qu'il venait de repousser sur le côté, et continua d'avancer sans lui prêter attention. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne se souciait plus de ce que ces têtes vides pensaient.

Les Kaminoans qui se trouvaient là lui lancèrent des regards perplexes teintés de crainte, et prirent la précaution de s'écarter légèrement lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.

Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à atteindre le centre de commandement, Cody vit que presque tous les officiers de la base étaient réunis devant l'holotransmetteur. Leurs visages étaient pâles, et inquiets.

Quelques recrues curieuses, attirées par le mouvement de foule, s'étaient introduites incognito. Cody leur lança un regard insistant, mais choisit pour une fois de ne pas les réprimander, et se hâta de rejoindre ses frères.

Boil, Vill et Keller se trouvaient là, ainsi qu'une quinzaine d'autres clones, dont Blitz, Havoc et Hammer. Tous avaient revêtus leur armure d'ARC commandant, lieutenant ou encore capitaine. Ou du moins, ils avaient enfilé les plastrons qui leur saillaient encore, car beaucoup ne pouvaient plus mettre leur armure complète tant leur physique avait changé.

Les clones se tenaient un peu en retrait du groupe des impériaux, le visage inexpressif et a l'écouter de ce qui se disait. Cody s'adossa au mur à côté de Keller et Boil, et croisa les bras.

Une édition spéciale était en train d'être retransmise via l'holonet à propos de la destruction de l'Etoile Noire. La présentatrice blonde semblait un peu dépassée par les informations contradictoires qui arrivaient, et car elle changeait de discours toutes les minutes, ne sachant visiblement quelles nouvelles annoncer. Les officiers impériaux étaient pendus à ses lèvres, frustrés et anxieux, conscient qu'aucun message officiel ne les avaient encore prévenus du désastre.

Beaucoup espéraient que cette nouvelle était un canular…

\- Une nouvelle source vient de confirmer la destruction de l'Etoile Noire. Mais il semblerait que notre bien aimé Empereur Palpatine ait réussit à s'en extraire à temps. L'Empire est encore debout. Et les rumeurs comme quoi les rebelles auraient pris possession du système d'Endor s'avèrent fausses. Il semble qu'un incident ait été la cause de l'explosion… tout de suite, rejoignons notre envoyée spéciale sur-

Le signal s'interrompit soudain, et la présentatrice humaine de la chaîne officielle de l'Empire disparut.

\- _Blast_ ! s'écria un officier. Encore cette fichue météo ! Rétablissez la transmission, soldat ! Vite !

L'homme qui se trouvait devant la console de communication se tourna vers lui avec un air désespéré.

\- Cela ne vient pas de nous, monsieur. Notre signal de réception est intact. Je crois que c'est le réseau entier de l'holonet qui a crashé.

\- C'est impossible !

L'officier fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le gouverneur et les autres impériaux. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le réprimander une nouvelle fois, mais à cet instant précis, l'hologramme de l'holonet se réactiva.

Une vague de soupir soulagés se fit entendre, elle leur bonheur fut de courte durée. L'image qui se matérialisa sur l'écran géant n'était pas celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Cody se redressa du mur, surprit.

A la place de la jeune présentatrice humaine, apparut un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, au visage parfaitement inconnu.

\- Chers citoyens de la galaxie, veuillez nous pardonner de cette interruption momentanée de vos programmes. L'alliance souhaiterait vous faire parvenir un message, qui ne sera pas censuré par l'Empire…

Les impériaux présents dans la salle de commandement se tendirent aussitôt, et bondirent comme s'ils avaient atterrit dans un nid de Gundark. Cody entendit Boil émettre un rictus, et il échangea des regards perplexes avec ses frères d'armes, qui étaient tout aussi étonné que lui du culot des rebelles.

 _Voilà qui s'avérerait intéressant…_ comment avaient-ils fait pour pirater l'holonet ? Cody aurait bien voulu le savoir.

Son attention retourna vers cet homme, qui avait une voix plutôt posée et très mature pour son âge. Il semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années, et portait une tenue serrée au corps, noire et très simple. Il y avait quelque chose dans son port de tête et sa façon de se tenir qui inspirait le respect et l'intelligence. Le charisme qu'il dégageait était d'ailleurs si impressionnant et communicatif, que même les officiers se turent et l'écoutèrent.

\- Pour commencer, il est de mon devoir de vous confirmer que la deuxième étoile de la mort a belle et bien été détruite il y a quelques heures, continua l'homme. L'empereur Palpatine qui se trouvait à bord, a également été tué lors de cette opération menée par nos forces aux abords du système d'Endor.

A cette annonce, un frisson glacial et effroyable traversa les officiers impériaux. Cody vit les mâchoires de certains d'entre eux se resserrer sous le coup de la colère, et la tension dans l'air monta d'un cran. Lui n'eut aucune réaction. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait être, la mort de Palpatine ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Cody jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin, Vill, qui était autrefois lui aussi commandant dans la 501ème. Il y lût la même expression interrogative que lui-même arborait.

 _Sans Palpatine… qu'allait se passer maintenant ? Qu'allaient-ils devenir ?_

\- Durant plus de vingt-ans, la galaxie a souffert de la tyrannie et de l'oppression de l'Empire, privant ses citoyens de ses droits les plus élémentaires telles que la liberté et la démocratie. Il est temps de tourner cette page, et d'entrer dans une ère nouvelle…

Il laissa passer un silence.

\- Tous ce qui avait été si durement gagné au prix de milliers d'années de guerre et dévolution, a été perdu lors de la nuit de la destruction de la République, et de l'Ordre Jedi…

Le visage de Cody et des clones autres se renferma immédiatement à l'énonciation des Jedi. Beaucoup auraient préférés oublier cette nuit-là, ou même leur existence. Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais pu, en réalité.

C'est à cet instant que Cody remarqua alors pour la première fois le sabre-laser qui était attaché au ceinturon du jeune rebelle.

 _Un Jedi ?_

 _Il y en avait encore ?!_

Cody avait pourtant un sens aigu de l'observation, et il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Le sabre-laser était légèrement caché par le bras de l'homme, c'est vrai, mais il était clairement visible. Il semblait que son âge avancé et l'inactivité à la base, avait fait perdre à Cody certaines de ses meilleures habilitées.

 _Blast !_ jura t-il, intérieurement.

\- Je crois qu'après toutes ces années, il est temps de rétablir la vérité…

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration fut le plus long que connut Cody.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Quelle vérité ?_

Un pressentiment lui fit comprendre que ce qu'ils allaient découvrir maintenant, de la bouche de cet homme, n'allait pas forcément plaire à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce.

\- Mon nom est Luke Skywalker, se présenta le jeune homme. Je suis un chevalier Jedi. Bien des années auparavant, mon père Anakin Skywalker, qui était aussi un Jedi et général dans la Grande Armée de la République, a œuvré pour rétablir la paix dans la galaxie.

Cody écarquilla les yeux, et décroisa les bras, se redressant complètement.

 _QUOI ?!_

La même vague de stupéfaction traversa les clones, et certains des impériaux dans la salle de commandement.

\- _Fiefek !_ jura Blitz.

\- Qui ? osa demander une recrue, à mi-voix.

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre au Stoormtrooper.

Cody se décolla du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 _Skywalker avait eu un fils ? Fek ! Voilà qui était une révélation…_

Mais c'était impossible. Leur code des Jedi interdisait le mariage.

En tout cas, Cody ne se souvenait pas que le général Kenobi ait eut une compagne… ou Skywalker. Ça il en était certain.

C'était d'ailleurs une règle qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit, mais il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à savoir pourquoi et il n'avait jamais demandé des explications à Kenobi. Les Jedi semblaient un peu tatillons à ce sujet… comme si c'était quelque chose d'embarrassant. Si la question lui avait traversé l'esprit une fois, il avait vite laissé tomber.

Cody dévisagea Luke Skywalker. Vu son âge, il était probable qu'il soit né durant la guerre des clones…

L'idée que Skywalker ait put avoir un fils, au nez et à la barbe de son Ordre durant cette période mouvementée, était hilarant et déconcertant. Toutefois, connaissant l'individu qu'était Anakin Skywalker… ce n'était pas si surprenant.

\- C'est le portrait craché du général, souffla Vill à ses côtés.

Il était l'un des rares clones encore en vie à avoir travaillé sous les ordres de Skywalker. Le seul autre clone était Appo, et il se trouvait sur Coruscant.

Cody ne put qu'acquiescer. La ressemblance avec Skywalker était frappante. Au point qu'il se trouva idiot de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt.

Tout dans le physique de cet homme lui rappelait l'ancien général Jedi. Ses cheveux blonds châtains, les traits de son visage, ses yeux bleus, cette assurance dans la voix… oui, il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était un Skywalker.

Il y avait cependant une douceur dans son expression, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'agressivité et le dynamisme presque hyperactif de son père. Il tenait ça de sa mère, certainement… _mais qui était-ce ?_

Les réflexions de Cody furent coupées lorsque Luke reprit la parole.

\- Je suis aujourd'hui le dernier membre restant de l'Ordre Jedi. Je sais combien leur réputation a été entachée durant ces dernières décennies, notamment à cause de leur participation à la guerre des clones, mais aussi à cause des accusations infondées portées par l'Empereur Palpatine. Ce dernier a longtemps condamné les Jedi d'avoir voulu prendre le pouvoir et de renverser la République…

Cody sentit un léger tremblement agiter sa main qui était posée sur son fusil blaster. L'ordre 66 hantait encore ses nuits. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à en faire des cauchemars. Mais au moins lui, n'avait pas tué son général Jedi, ce qui était une maigre consolation.

Certains à côté de lui, Vill et Keller notamment, avaient tués les leurs, et bien d'autres Jedi. Quelques clones se raidirent ou bien changèrent de position, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais c'était un mensonge. Les Jedi ont été persécutés, parce qu'ils découvert les plans secrets de Palpatine et ont tentés de l'empêcher de former l'Empire, continua Luke.

Il se tût, et une ombre passa sur son visage.

\- Les Jedi n'ont cessé de vouloir protéger la démocratie, et cela même si cela mettait en péril leurs convictions et leur mode de vie. La vérité est que Palpatine s'est avéré être l'investigateur de la guerre des clones, et qu'il a joué double jeu avec les séparatistes afin de s'emparer des pleins pouvoirs confiés par le sénat. Après cela, il s'est arrangé pour finir la guerre rapidement et se faire élire Empereur. Palpatine était également l'ennemi juré des Jedi… un seigneur Sith.

\- Menteur ! cracha un soldat impérial.

Cody sentit son corps se pétrifier, et il n'entendit plus rien alors de ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce, que ce soit les insultes des impériaux, ou la voix de Luke Skywalker qui bourdonnait en arrière fond.

 _Ça ne se pouvait…_

 _Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… !_

 _Palpatine… avait joué double jeu avec les séparatistes ?!_

 _Un seigneur Sith ?!_

 _Non, ce Skywalker devait mentir… c'était impossible que Palpatine les ai trahis !_

Cependant, si c'était vrai, cela voulait dire que Palpatine avait menti à tout le monde depuis le début. Aux Jedi. Aux clones. Au Sénat. A la galaxie toute entière.

Cody se souvenait du politicien à l'apparente bienveillance, qui avait travaillé sans relâche et avec dévouement durant la guerre des clones. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le tableau d'un homme froid et calculateur que Luke Skywalker était en train de dépeindre. Et pourtant, même si Cody n'y connaissait rien en politique, il avait remarqué que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses autour des gens qui évoluaient dans ce milieu.

Et cela n'épargnait pas Palpatine.

L'empereur avait effectivement bien changé après la chute de la République, et pas seulement dans la nature de ses discours. Son intransigeance et son autorité avait explosée, à coup de propagande politique et d'étendard de l'Empire. Défiguré, Palpatine avait fini par limiter ses apparitions en public, et même Cody qui faisait pourtant parti de l'Armée Impériale, ne l'avait pas revu en chair et en os depuis une quinzaine d'années.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Palpatine était resté inactif. La force militaire était devenue son mot d'ordre, et la conquête des mondes une priorité. Cody avait formé pendant toute une décennie des Stoormtroopers, les troupes de choc de l'Empire, qui étaient l'unité la plus performante et la plus redouté dans toute la galaxie. Il avait vu de quoi étaient capables ces soldats, et il avait même reçut des recommandations sur leur formation qui avait suscité parfois certaines interrogations.

Formation d'attaque dans le milieu urbain, tactique d'invasion sur des campements isolé, exécutions sommaires à coup de lance-flammes… Cody n'avait jamais questionné leur utilisation sur le terrain, et il s'était attaché à faire son devoir.

Il n'allait pas se mentir en disant qu'il avait aimé travailler pour l'Empire... après tout, l'armée était toute sa vie. Et Palpatine lui avait bien rendu service en le nommant instructeur. Cependant, même après toutes ses années, il n'y voyait aucune gratification.

Il y avait quelque chose, des évènement passés, qui lui était resté en travers de la gorge… l'ordre 66.

Cody n'avait jamais compris la raison pour laquelle il avait tiré sur Kenobi, puis avait pourchassé d'autres Jedi. Ce comportement, qui n'avait pas été le sien pendant l'espace de quelques semaines, n'avait jamais reçu d'explications.

Cody avait commencé à enquêter il y a quelques années dans le complexe des Kaminoans, avec l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. Mais ses investigations avaient tourné court. Lorsqu'il s'était mis à poser des questions dérangeantes, les généticiens l'avaient renvoyé sèchement en lui demandant de se mêler de ses affaires… puis les agents impériaux étaient arrivés. De drôles d'officiers, sous les ordres de Vador… habillé de cuir noir et portant un sabre-laser.

Il avait vite compris que les ennuis ne tarderaient pas à arriver, et avait stoppé ses recherches. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient interrogé, une femme Miralan et un homme d'une race inconnue, Cody avait prétexté vouloir chercher des explications suite à un malaise qu'il avait fait. Mais il avait dit que le problème était réglé depuis.

Les agents étaient repartis en lui laissant le bénéfice du doute. Il avait eu de la chance. Certains clones ARC avaient disparus sans laisser de trace, du jour au lendemain.

Cody avait bien cru qu'il avait failli y rester cette fois-là, et il n'avait ensuite plus jamais essayé de s'écarter du chemin tracé pour lui. La peur avait hanté ses pas pendant plusieurs semaines, et à ces moments, il avait pensé plus d'une fois à déserter l'Empire pour de bon.

Mais il s'était abstenu. Par devoir.

Mais à présent, avec ce que venait de révéler Luke Skywalker, cela changeait tout. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient enfin à s'assembler...

 _Palpatine… l'investigateur de la guerre contre les séparatistes…_

C'était trop de coïncidences pour que ce soit un hasard. Quelque chose lui disait que Skywalker disait la vérité.

A présent qu'il y pensait, beaucoup de choses louches s'étaient produites durant la guerre. Cody se remémora les nombreuses part d'ombres qui avaient laissés les clones et les Jedi perplexes :

Les séparatistes qui connaissaient parfois leurs positions, et qui apparaissaient dans les systèmes neutres… avec une armada prête au combat. Alors que les seuls qui avaient cette information était le chancelier et le conseil Jedi.

Grievous et Dooku, qui échappaient mystérieusement à travers les mailles du filet des services de renseignement de la GAR… qui était pourtant le service le plus performant de toute la galaxie. Cette unité basée sur Coruscant faisait uniquement ses rapports à bureau du chancelier. Même les Jedi n'étaient pas impliqués.

Cody fronça les sourcils.

Kenobi avait dit une fois qu'il trouvait que Palpatine n'utilisait pas assez la diplomatie, et privilégiait beaucoup trop la force. Il n'avait pas été d'accord avec lui. Il ne croyait pas que la parole pouvait prendre la place des armes.

Et pourtant… tout semblait indiquer que Palpatine les avaient menés en bateau.

Un seigneur Sith… il était difficile d'oublier Dooku, Ventress ou Grievous contre lesquels il s'était battus. Si _Palpatine en était un… les avaient-ils donc formés ?_

Cody s'était longtemps demandé si Vador était un Sith, car la ressemblance avec Grievous était plus que troublante. Kenobi lui avait expliqué la différence entre les Sith et les Jedi, mais le clone n'avait guère compris qu'elles étaient les distinctions, à part que les Sith étaient des meurtriers sanguinaires et qu'ils agitaient un sabre-laser de couleur rouge.

Ses soupçons étaient désormais aujourd'hui vérifiés.

Cody eut l'impression que son monde s'écroulait.

Pendant plus de vingt ans, il avait cru servir un Empereur élu démocratiquement, alors qu'en vérité, il s'agissait d'un traître qui avait comploté son accession au pouvoir…

Et il y avait autre chose. _Les clones…_

 _L'Ordre 66._

 _Etait-ce un par un pur hasard que Palpatine s'était retrouvé avec une armée de clones prête à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil… ?_

 _Et qui pour des raisons inconnues, avaient exterminées les Jedi… sans pouvoir protester ou même réagir ?_

 _Ces deux agents impériaux, Siths, qui l'avait pris en filature sur Kamino, lorsqu'il s'était intéressé de trop près au problème… prouvait que l'Empire essayait de dissimuler quelque chose. Une information compromettante._

Ce salaud de Palpatine… c'était lui ! Il était peut-être à l'origine de tout… ! Même de leur naissance !

Cody tourna la tête, et vit que la même pensée commençait doucement à faire son chemin dans l'esprit de ses frères clones. Ils avaient passés des heures à en parler, et beaucoup avaient depuis longtemps perdu toute confiance en l'Empire.

Le visage de Boil reflétait la confusion, alors que celui de Keller et Fordo était traversé par la colère et l'effroi. Inconscient du désarroi qu'il avait causé chez les clones, Luke Skywalker reprit la parole dans son message enregistré :

\- L'alliance s'engage à rétablir dans les prochaines semaines le Sénat sur la planète Coruscant, qui avait été dissout il a quelques années. Leia Organa d'Alderaan, se chargera d'organiser de nouvelles élections le plus rapidement possible afin d'élire les sénateurs, et un nouveau chancelier.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid dans la salle. L'évocation d'Alderaan et de l'ambassadrice Organa, fit dandiner sur leurs pieds certains officiers impériaux.

Ils étaient peu à avoir approuvés l'initiative de l'amiral Tarkin, et Cody se trouvait parmi eux. Déjà qu'il appréciait moyennement le bonhomme, son admiration avait on ne peut plus tarit à l'annonce de la destruction d'Alderaan. _Le fou… Tarkin était un cinglé. Et ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il soit mort,_ pensa Cody.

\- Afin de vous assurer que mes propos ne sont nullement motivés par un quelconque intérêt… j'annonce dès aujourd'hui que je vais partir en exil, et reformer l'Ordre des Jedi loin de Coruscant. J'invite tous ceux qui le voudraient à me rejoindre. Afin d'assurer notre propre sécurité, les Jedi ne se mêleront plus des affaires politiques et militaires de la galaxie. Mais nous accepterons toujours de tendre la main aux plus démunis…

Luke exprima sa pensée avec un geste, plein de bonne foi.

\- Avant de partir, je voudrais adresser un dernier message à tous les impériaux. L'alliance s'engage à respecter un cessez-le-feu si vous vous rendez. Sachez que nous ne voulons plus la guerre, mais la paix. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Et trop de sang a déjà coulé. Il n'y a qu'ensemble que nous pourrons rebâtir la galaxie et construire un monde meilleur pour les futures générations…

Les dernières paroles de Luke Skywalker furent suivit d'un court silence.

\- Que la Force soit avec vous, termina-t-il.

La fin de l'enregistrement arriva, et son image s'évapora dans l'air, ne laissant que le vide.

\- Nous devons faire quelque chose ! s'enhardit aussitôt un des officiers. Nous devons prendre les armes et riposter, tout de suite !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'officier Bayr. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Cody sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, si violemment qu'il crut qu'elle allait exploser. Il eut soudain envie de lui dire sèchement de la fermer.

Repartir à la guerre n'était pas aussi séduisant qu'il le pensait. Car il avait dépassé l'âge depuis longtemps... Et puis, les mots de Luke Skywalker l'avaient touché. Plus que cela aurait dû.

Et il n'était pas le seul à être confus. Tous ses frères avaient la même expression désemparée. Certains, portant leurs casques, avait le luxe de pouvoir être à l'abri des regards. Quelques impériaux même, affichaient même un air songeur et indécis, comme si l'idée de repartir en guerre était soudainement mauvaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? aboya l'officier Bayr. Contactez le Grand Moff Kaine !

Il se tourna vers le gouverneur Xarin, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. L'homme d'une soixantaine d'année, était le commandant de la base militaire de Kamino. Expérimenté, il avait vu maintes batailles durant le règne de l'Empire, et même pendant la guerre des clones. Cody empoigna aussitôt son blaster, et le tira de son fourreau.

\- Sanders ! Contactez le Grand Moff ! s'exclama l'officier Bayr. C'est un ordre !

L'agent qui était devant son poste de contrôle, et qui était resté bouche bée face à Luke Skywalker, se réveilla tout à coup.

\- Mais-mais… officier Bayr-

Il tourna son regard vers Xarin, demandant son aval. Mais il ne l'eut pas.

Voyant que la situation s'enlisait, l'officier Bayr s'avança et éjecta l'agent de contrôle de son poste, prenant sa place.

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Cody. Et en une fraction de secondes, il traversa la pièce, l'arme au poing.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques enjambées pour rejoindre l'officier, sans que personne n'eut le temps de l'intercepter. Lorsqu'il fut derrière lui, Cody pointa son blaster sur la tête de l'impérial.

\- Debout.

L'homme se figea, cessa de pianoter sur le tableau de bord, sentant le poids du canon pointé derrière son crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda-t-il, la voix blanche.

\- Je vous empêches de faire une énorme bêtise, répondit Cody.

Cette phrase pince-sans-rire aurait rendu fier le général Kenobi, c'était certain. L'impérial s'empourpra de colère, même s'il tremblait sous la frayeur.

\- Comment osez-vous me menacer ?!

\- Allez, debout !

D'un coup sec, Cody releva l'officier de force, et l'éloigna violemment de la console de communication.

\- Vous allez le regrettez, c'est de la trahison ! s'offusqua l'homme.

Cody ne répondit pas. Il pouvait sentir tous les regards sur lui, et il vit du coin de l'œil deux impériaux glisser la main vers le blaster accroché à leur ceinture.

\- Que personne ne bouge ! s'exclama Cody d'une voix forte. Ou bien je lui explose la cervelle, vous avez compris ?!

Les deux impériaux lui lancèrent des regards noirs, et reposèrent leur main le long du corps. Cody vit ses frères quitter le fond de la salle, pour prendre position aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Boil et Hammer vinrent coller leurs blaster entre les omoplates des officiers.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, dit sarcastiquement Boil à travers son casque.

\- Traîtres ! répondit l'impérial.

Cody sentit l'hostilité affluer du groupe rassemblé dans la pièce. Les recrues qui étaient là, tout comme certains officiers, les regardaient avec un air éberlué et coléreux.

\- Vous êtes avec les rebelles !

Certains impériaux ne se laisseraient pas faire, pensa Cody. Cela n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche, d'autant que les recrues en tenue de Stoormtroopers étaient armés. Cependant, ils étaient peu entrainés… et ils étaient mauvais. Il fallait le dire.

Cody en avait même un peu honte. Les clones étaient peu nombreux comparés aux agents impériaux, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas bien formés, ce qui était un net avantage.

\- Saisissez-vous de leurs armes ! ordonna Cody.

Ses frères obéirent sans poser de question, et se mirent aussitôt en action. La réaction stupide des Stoormtrooper ne se fit pas attendre.

Certains tirèrent, manquant leurs cibles, et d'autres essayèrent d'abattre leurs instructeurs. Cody tira, esquivant les tirs de laser avec une dextérité étonnante pour son âge.

Une recrue s'effondra en poussant une plainte. Havoc fut touché à la jambe, mais au bout du compte la quinzaine de clones prit rapidement le dessus, et les Stoormtrooper furent neutralisées en un rien de temps.

Cody compta quatre morts sur les dix recrues, deux inconscients, et quatre touchés, dont un sévèrement à la tête. Les clones passèrent dans les rangs, collectant les armes qui étaient à terre.

A sa plus grande surprise, Cody vit certains officiers abandonner d'eux-mêmes leurs armes. Ceux qui avaient tentés de résister, dont les deux impériaux que tenaient Boil et Hammer, étaient morts. Bayr se trouvait planqué sous une table, le visage blanc comme un linge.

\- C'est moi qui suis chargé du commandement de cette base à présent ! s'exclama Cody, d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord, qu'il se manifeste dès maintenant qu'on en discute !

Personne n'osa répondre, et tous les regards dévièrent vers le sol. Blitz alla passer des menottes au gouverneur Xarin, qui se tenait encore immobile près de la table des communications.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, soldat, dit-il à l'ancien ARC Trooper.

\- Ha… c'est une précaution, gouverneur. Nous ne prenons pas de risques.

Xarin inclina la tête avec assentiment, mais ne dit rien. La situation ne semblait pas lui plaire.

\- Bien. Je veux que tout le monde reste sagement ici, s'exclama Cody. Pas de coup tordu, comprit ?

Cody donna un signe de tête à Keller, qui se trouvait près de la porte, et celui-ci appuya sur l'interrupteur pour sceller la fermeture de la salle.

Maintenant, personne ne pourrait entrer ou sortir d'ici pour donner l'alerte.

\- Vill, coupe le signal des transmissions extérieures, ordonna Cody. Rien ne doit émettre de cette planète !

\- Pas de problème.

Vill prit la place laissée vacante par l'officier Bayr, et se mit au travail.

Cody avait quelques idées quant à la suite de son plan improvisé… et il n'avait pas du tout l'envie de se retrouver face à des milliers de recrues Stoormtrooper, furieuses et armées jusqu'aux dents. Tous les clones présents étaient leurs instructeurs, mais ils n'étaient pas assez naïfs pour croire que les Stoormtroopers les laisseraient s'en tirer sans mal. Certains de leurs élèves comptaient parmi les plus fervents admirateurs de l'Empereur Palpatine… ce qui faisait pas mal de _di'kuts_.

Pour l'instant, mieux valait ne pas ébruiter l'affaire.

\- Cette trahison ne restera pas impunie, menaça un officier, nommé Wawley.

Cody tourna la tête pour le regarder, et il le dévisagea longuement avec un air de dégoût à peine dissimulé.

\- Et qui va me punir ? Toi ? demanda-t-il. L'empereur est mort. La guerre est finie.

\- Vous allez croire ce rebelle ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est évident que ce qu'il a raconté, n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonge !

Pour seule réponse, Cody s'avança et lui colla le blaster sous le menton.

\- Je le crois... et je pense même qu'il a raison. La guerre a assez durée. Maintenant, tu as le choix … soit tu es avec nous, ou contre nous.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, les yeux exorbités. La colère qui apparut sur son visage laissa rapidement transparaître qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Mais il n'ajouta rien.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Cody.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il se détourna de lui.

Cody se tourna vers Vill, toujours occupé au poste de communication.

\- Alors, ça avance ? pressa-t-il.

\- Oui. Les transmissions sont bloquées, et j'ai désactivé l'accès aux niveaux supérieurs. Les cadets ne pourront pas sortir.

\- Bien.

Beaucoup dormaient à cette heure-là. C'était un coup de chance. Car cela leur laisserait un peu de temps pour se préparer…

Hammer, Keller, Fordo, et le reste des clones passèrent entre les officiers pour leur attacher les mains. Blitz vint le rejoindre à la table des transmissions.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Cody, dit-il.

L'ancien commandant clone hocha la tête.

\- Quel est votre plan ? demanda le gouverneur Xarin, curieux.

\- Nous allons répondre à l'appel de Skywalker, monsieur, répondit-il. Et je ne demande pas votre autorisation pour cela, bien évidemment.

Xarin pinça les lèvres, mais n'émit aucune protestation.

Blitz se tourna vers Vill.

\- Tu as un pistage de leur signal ?

\- Attendez une seconde…

Vill pianota sur la console, et leva le poing en l'air.

\- Ouep ! Je l'ai. Merci gamin !

Le clone tourna son casque vers l'agent de contrôle, qui était recroquevillé contre le mur, à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Contactes-les, ordonna Cody.

\- Oui, chef !

\- Vous avez conscience que les rebelles vont tous nous mettre en prison, instructeur Cody ? fit calmement remarquer Xarin.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Cela vous concerne vous aussi.

Cody perçut le mouvement de tête de Blitz, qui le regardait à présent.

\- Peut-être… mais je ne suis qu'un soldat monsieur. Je ne fais que mon devoir. Et mon devoir aujourd'hui m'impose de prendre le contrôle de cette base.

\- Si vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir sans passer par un tribunal, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil, répondit Xarin. Personne n'a oublié que ce sont les _clones_ qui ont perpétrés les massacres à l'encontre des Jedi… ce Luke Skywalker est un de leurs leaders. Je doute qu'il apprécie vos exactions.

Cody resta de marbre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit certains clones se retourner pour suivre la discussion avec plus d'attention. Tous soutenaient son action, mais est-ce qu'ils ne les précipitaient pas à leur perte ?

Cody n'avait pas peur de ce qui l'attendait. A son âge, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver… ses jours étaient désormais comptés, alors si les rebelles décidaient qu'ils devaient tous juger les clones, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait lui faire ?

Il savait que ses frères, du moins la plupart, pensaient la même chose. Ceux qui étaient ici étaient les plus loyaux. Ils resteraient à ses côtés, peu importe la décision qu'il prendrait. Et Cody ferait pareil dans l'autre sens.

Il repensa à Bly qui avait déserté des rangs de l'Empire il y a plus de quinze ans. Le pauvre n'avait pas supporté de devoir vivre avec la mort d'Aayla Secura sur la conscience. Il était parti du jour au lendemain, sans même prévenir ses frères. Rex, Wolf, Thire aussi avaient désertés…

Quant à ceux qui étaient restés, ils avaient trouvé une place sur l'une des bases de l'Empire, en temps qu'instructeur. Appo et Baccara se trouvaient encore sur Coruscant à l'heure qu'il était. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Est-ce qu'ils essayeraient eux aussi de prendre le contrôle de leur base ? Cody en doutait.

Coruscant grouillait d'impériaux. Même s'ils avaient compris la trahison de Palpatine, ils ne feraient rien. Ils étaient trop loyaux envers l'Empire. Et tuer des Jedi ne leur avait pas posé de problème…

\- J'ai établi un contact, commandant ! lança Vills.

Cody se détourna de Xarin, et s'approcha de la table des transmissions. Un hologramme se matérialisa et prit la forme d'une jeune femme… une très belle jeune femme, ne put manquer d'observer Cody.

Son visage était beau et harmonieux, et elle avait de très longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient en bas du dos. La robe qu'elle portait, était une sorte de tunique crème échancrée, qui lui allait à ravir.

 _\- Je suis Leia Organa, haut-membre de l'Alliance. A qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Cody posa ses mains sur la table, et se pencha un peu en avant pour apparaître dans le camp de vision.

\- Ici l'instructeur Cody, agent de l'Empire sur la base de Kamino, et anciennement commandant du 212ème bataillon d'assaut de la Grande Armée de la République.

Les sourcils de Leia se relevèrent légèrement, mais son visage ne trahit pas la surprise qu'elle ressentait. Un bruit de fond et de fracas s'entendit soudainement, et quelqu'un d'autre entra précipitamment dans le champ de vision, prenant place aux côtés de Leia qui s'écarta légèrement.

 _\- CODY ?!_

La surprise fit reculer l'ancien commandant clone.

\- REEX ?!

Le capitaine de la 501ème, qui était à présent presque méconnaissable excepté au son de sa voix, le regarda avec des yeux exorbités. Il s'était un peu empatté depuis la fin de la guerre des clones, et son ossature s'était élargie, tout comme Cody. La barbe qu'il portait était assurément un sacré changement, mais ses yeux bruns vifs et pétillants eux, étaient toujours identiques.

\- Je ne peux pas le croire ! souffla Cody.

\- _Fiefek_! jura Vills, derrière lui. Il est en vie !

 _Et avec les rebelles,_ pensa Cody.

Leia Organa regarda les deux hommes tous à tour, curieuse et visiblement dépassée par ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

 _\- Nom d'un nexu ! Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir revoir ta face un jour ! lança Rex. Ça me fait du bien de t'entendre ! Et moi qui pensait que tu étais mort !_

\- Je te retourne le compliment ! renvoya Cody. Je _te_ croyais mort !

Il esquissa un rictus, se sentant presque vexé par la remarque de son ancien meilleur ami qui avait déserté. Rex se gratta la tête, un peu embarrassé.

 _\- Ahh oui… je pense que ça aura le mérite d'avoir des explications. Mais plus tard. Alors comme ça tu es instructeur pour l'Empire, hein ?_

Il esquissa une moue à mi-chemin entre la répulsion et l'amusement. Cody sourit.

\- Ouais. C'était le cas... Jusqu'à maintenant. Avec les gars, nous avons repris le contrôle de la base de Kamino, ajouta Cody.

Le visage de Rex s'illumina.

 _\- Vous avez fait ça ?!_

Il éclata de rire.

 _\- Et toi qui me parlait d'honneur et d'exemplarité ! Le temps change, hein ?_

Cody ne partagea pas vraiment la blague, un peu vexé. Il entendit les ricanements de certains de ses frères derrière lui, et les ignora.

\- Nous acceptons de nous rendre, dit-il en se tournant vers Leia.

Un franc sourire éclaira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

 _\- Vous êtes les premiers à nous contacter. Nous serons ravis d'accepter un cessez-le-feu immédiat._

Rex cependant ne parut pas aussi convaincu. Un peu moins enthousiaste, il croisa les bras, et dévisagea Cody.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui nous dis que tu ne mens pas_? demanda-t-il.

Cody pointa l'officier mort, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres.

\- Ca suffit comme preuve ?

Vills changea un paramètre, et le champ de vision de l'hologramme s'agrandit, permettant à Leia et Rex de voir toute la scène… et les impériaux morts.

 _\- Ok, c'est bon,_ répondit Rex.

\- _Avez-vous besoin d'assistance ?_ demanda Leia.

Cody acquiesça.

\- Oui, et le plus tôt possible. Il y a actuellement sur cette base cinq milles Stoormtroopers encore en formation, mais prêts à combattre. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour tous les neutraliser, aussi je recommande des renforts immédiats.

Leia croisa les bras.

\- Avez-vous un plan sérieux, instructeur Cody ? Vous m'apparaissez dans une situation précaire.

\- Nous pouvons neutraliser les réserves où sont entreposés les armes, et bloquer l'accès des cadets à l'extérieur, expliqua Cody. Tous les officiers, ou presque, ont été capturés. Les Kaminoans seront de notre côté, ils n'ont jamais aimé l'Empire.

\- Très bien.

Leia afficha un visage plus serein, et Rex lui sourit.

\- Je vais transmettre votre message, dit-elle. Attendez-vous à l'arrivée de notre flotte d'ici quelques heures. A la moindre incartade cependant, nous ouvrirons le feu sur votre position. Désolé, mais c'est une simple précaution.

\- Aucun problème. Les canons seront désactivés.

Leia acquiesça.

\- C'est entendu alors. Bonne chance commandant Cody. Et à bientôt.

Leia Organa quitta l'hologramme, le laissant seul avec Rex.

Ce dernier avait un large sourire.

\- Tenez bon les gars… on sera là bientôt, dit-il.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu te mêlerais de tout ça, répondit Cody en secouant la tête.

\- Quoi ? La rébellion, ou le sauvetage de vos _shebs_ ? demanda Rex.

\- Les deux.

Cody esquissa un sourire.

\- Bon retour au bercail, _ner vod_ , dit-il.


	5. Liberté

Cody observa avec impatience la navette entrer dans le hangar et faire un demi-tour, les propulseurs inversés axés pour atterrir en douceur. Le vaisseau s'immobilisa, et le moteur s'éteignit. Quelques secondes interminables passèrent, puis la rampe descendit.

La première personne qui émergea du vaisseau était un jeune homme blond, à la démarche souple et au physique élancé. Luke Skywalker. Cody le reconnut immédiatement.

Le Jedi portait la même tenue noire qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'était exprimé dans son enregistrement, quelques heures plus tôt. Un cylindre métallique pendait à sa taille, tapant de temps à autre sa jambe lorsqu'il marchait.

Luke jeta un regard perçant aux nombreux clones qui étaient rassemblés, et aux quelques officiers impériaux qui se tenaient à l'écart. Son regard tomba finalement sur Cody, et il vint à sa rencontre après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Je suis Luke Skywalker. Je présume que vous êtes l'instructeur Cody ?

Cody regarda sa main tendue qu'il lui présentait, perplexe. Il se demanda soudain comment le Jedi avait réussi à deviner son nom, et qui il était… alors qu'une dizaine de ses frères ayant le même visage identique se trouvait autour de lui. Encore une fois, Cody se dit qu'il s'agissait d'un truc de Jedi, qui était au-delà de sa compréhension. Kenobi avait aussi la particularité de reconnaitre chacun de ses frères, parmi des centaines, voire des milliers de clones.

Cody serra la main de Luke.

\- Exact. Mon nom est Cody, instructeur et commandant du 212ème Bataillon d'Attaque de la GAR, répondit-il. Pour information, j'ai aussi combattu aux côtés de votre père et du général Kenobi durant la guerre.

Les yeux de Luke Skywalker s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- Vraiment ?

Il était de toute évidence surprit. Cody ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

 _Personne ne lui a dit_ , pensa-t-il. _Pas même Rex. Bizarre…_ Cependant, il fut encore plus déstabilisé lorsque l'expression de Luke devint brusquement chaleureuse, et qu'une joie presque enfantine se dessina sur son visage.

\- Vous avez combattus avec mon père et Obi-Wan ?! Vous avez surement beaucoup de choses à raconter ! Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer !

Et il lui serra la main un peu plus vigoureusement.

L'enthousiasme du Jedi désarçonna quelque peu Cody, qui s'était mis en tête une image préconçue de Luke Skywalker, tel un leader sérieux et pondéré. Mais cela lui rappela soudain à quel point cet homme était jeune... contrairement aux apparences. Toute la gravité s'était envolée du visage de Luke, laissant place à une curiosité et une innocence non dissimulée.

Le vétéran clone flancha, mal à l'aise, car ayant soudain l'impression de se retrouver face à Anakin Skywalker, vingt-cinq ans en arrière durant la guerre. _C'est fou ce qu'il lui ressemble..._

 _Tout dans le physique, et même l'attitude…_

\- C'est aussi un honneur, monsieur, répondit Cody.

Luke sourit. A cet instant, Cody remarqua que d'autres rebelles étaient sortis du vaisseau, et que parmi eux se trouvait Rex.

Le capitaine clone descendit la rampe d'accès de la navette corellienne avec aisance, un fusil blaster DC-15 dans les mains. Il portait un pantalon et un t-shirt noir, ainsi que les restes de son armure de capitaine de la 501ème légion, qui comprenait le plastron du thorax, les épaules et les gantelets.

\- Cody !

\- Salut Rex !

Rex fondit sur lui avec un grand sourire, et vint aussitôt lui donner une accolade, à laquelle Cody répondit avec enthousiasme.

\- C'est bon de te revoir ! lança Rex.

Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- C'est quand même mieux de te voir en chair et en os, plaisanta-t-il.

Cody esquissa un sourire amusé. Rex se tourna vers les autres clones, et leur adressa un salut.

\- Les gars ! Ça faisait un bail ! Salut Vill !

Rex serra chaleureusement la main du commandant clone qu'il avait côtoyé dans la 501ème légion.

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, capitaine, répondit Vill.

Les autres clones, dont certains connaissaient peu, voire pas du tout Rex, le saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Luke Skywalker regarda leur échange avec intérêt, puis il se tourna soudainement vers Rex.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Cody avait fait la guerre avec vous et Obi-Wan, remarqua-t-il.

Il regarda le vétéran clone avec un air faussement contrarié. Le sourire au coin de ses lèvres trahissait son humeur joyeuse.

\- Ah, oui, répondit Rex, un peu gêné. Cody était sous les ordres du général Kenobi, j'ai omis de le préciser.

Cody fronça les sourcils.

 _Obi-Wan ?_ Luke Skywalker connaissait alors Kenobi ?

 _Evidemment, c'est le fils d'Anakin Skywalker…_ _ces deux là étaient inséparables durant la guerre, nul doute qu'il lui a présenté son fils._ Mais pourtant, quelque chose ne collait pas. Cody n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait révélé Appo au sujet de Skywalker… il avait attaqué le Temple Jedi, puis ensuite avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Est-ce qu'il était finalement parti en exil ? Avait-il rejoins Kenobi ?

Ça aurait été étrange qu'ils soient restés en bons terme avec cet incident… Cody doutait que le général aurait pardonné les actes de Skywalker. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que Kenobi rencontre Luke Skywalker ?

Le ventre de Cody se serra, et un sentiment lointain de culpabilité refit surface tandis que les souvenirs d'Obi-Wan envahissait son esprit. Sentant une perturbation dans la Force, Luke perdit son sourire et se tourna vers lui.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que le général Kenobi est avec vous ? demanda Cody.

Il jeta un regard vers la passerelle, avec un sentiment d'espoir mêlé à de la panique. Il se prépara mentalement à lui présenter ses excuses, nerveux de devoir expliquer son dernier geste qui avait été de tirer sur lui sur Utapau. Le voir débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre lui fit perdre soudain tous ses moyens.

Mais l'ombre qui passa sur le visage de Luke Skywalker lui fit comprendre qu'il ne viendrait pas.

\- Oh, non… Il a été tué sur l'étoile de la mort, il y a trois ans, répondit Luke. Par Vador.

 _Oh._

Quelque chose se coinça dans la gorge de Cody, et il se sentit alors complètement vide de toute émotion. Il n'y eut que la douleur violente qui lui tordit le ventre, qui le fit hurler intérieurement.

\- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre, répondit Cody, la voix immuable. Le général Kenobi était quelqu'un de bien.

Luke hocha la tête. L'expression du gamin trahissait autre chose que de la colère ou de la tristesse… il y avait aussi comme un regret, et quelque chose de plus lointain qu'il ne sut comprendre.

\- Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, dit Luke. C'est étrange, m'a pourtant parlé de la guerre noire.

Cody déglutit, conscient du regard de Rex sur lui. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris que Kenobi ait omit de le mentionner à Skywalker. Après tout… le général n'avait pas dû garder de très bons souvenirs de lui après l'Ordre 66, et après qu'il ait essayé de l'abattre sur Utapau.

Non. Il avait perdu un ami ce jour-là. Cette constatation attrista légèrement Cody.

\- C'est-à-dire… que nous nous sommes quittés en pas très bon termes, répondit-il.

Le regard perçant de Luke Skywalker chercha une autre explication en lui, et pendant un instant Cody faillit presque lui cracher le morceau. Mais à cet instant précis, Rex lui tapa sur l'épaule, coupant de ce fait leur échange :

\- On aura tout le temps de parler de ça une fois que nous en aurons fini ! Hein, Cody ?

Il accrocha le regard de Cody, et lui exprima à travers ses yeux bruns toute sa camaraderie et sa compassion. Ce dernier lui aurait bien sauté au cou, tellement son intervention lui sauvait la mise.

Rex se tourna vers Luke Skywalker, qui finit par acquiescer.

\- Alors, quelle est la situation ? demanda l'ancien capitaine.

\- Nous avons repris l'essentiel de la base principale. Mais il y en a encore deux sur Kamino. Plusieurs groupes de Stoormtroppers sont retranché dans les niveaux inférieurs, armés de fusils d'assut. Les autres ont été neutralisés ou se sont rendus.

Cody pointa les officiers impériaux, qui se trouvaient derrière eux.

\- Ceux-là nous ont donné un coup de main. Ils ont décidé de changer de camp. Comme le gouverneur Xarin.

Luke Skywalker regarda l'homme avec appréciation, et parut soudain soulagé d'apprendre la nouvelle.

\- C'est déjà ça de gagné. J'avais peur d'avoir besoin des talents de Leia pour négocier un traité, dit-il. Je vais aller lui parler.

Il s'excusa et s'éloigna du groupe, allant rejoindre Xarin et les officiers. Cody le suivit un instant des yeux, avant de se tourner vers Rex.

\- Le gamin est plutôt dégourdi pour son âge. Il me rappelle le général Skywalker, dit Cody.

\- Ouais, il lui ressemble, répondit Rex avec une lueur mélancolique dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

Rex haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas vraiment. Je l'ai jamais revu depuis la nuit de l'Ordre 66. Ahsoka m'a dit qu'il était mort…

 _Ahsoka_ ? Ahsoka Tano ?

\- Elle a survécu à la purge ?

Rex secoua tristement la tête.

\- Les Jedi l'ont expulsé tu te souviens ?

Cody croisa les bras.

\- J'avais le souvenir que c'est elle qui les quittés.

\- Mouais… ils lui ont demandé de revenir, mais elle a dit non.

Le visage de Rex s'assombrit. Après son départ, rien n'avait été pareil avec le général Skywalker. C'était comme si un mur s'était formé entre lui et tous les autres, même Rex.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivé à la petite, alors ? demanda Cody, curieux.

\- Elle est morte durant une mission avec un groupe de rebelles, répondit Rex. J'étais là aussi. Vador l'a tuée sous mes yeux.

Encore Vador _. Fek._

Décidément, celui-là avait peut-être tué plus de Jedi que tous les clones de l'Empire réunis. L'expression morose sur le visage de Rex fit prendre conscience à Cody que la mort d'Ahsoka Tano, l'avait profondément marqué.

Rex était pourtant un dur à cuire. C'était rare de le voir triste. Il devait vraiment tenir à elle, songea Cody.

\- Désolé _ner vod._

Rex secoua la tête.

\- C'est le passé. Mais elle aurait voulu que j'aide la rébellion, donc je suis resté. Pour l'honorer.

Cody acquiesça. Une pensée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.

\- D'ailleurs… qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir Rex ? Pourquoi t'a déserté sans rien me dire ?

Rex resta un moment silencieux, comme s'il cherchait les mots adéquats.

\- J'ai fait des découvertes, juste avant l'Ordre 66.

Cody et les autres clones le regardèrent avec un air interrogateur.

\- Quelles découvertes ? demanda Blitz.

Rex se tapota la tête, et Cody remarqua alors qu'il avait une cicatrice en forme d'entaille sur un côté de son crâne. La même qui était apparu, peu avant sa désertion.

\- Vous avez jamais remarqué qu'ils nous avaient implantés une puce ? demanda Rex.

Cody fronça les sourcils.

\- Une puce ? Tu parles du mouchard ? questionna Vill.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Rex ? demanda Keller, qui perdait patience.

Le capitaine sembla soudain embarrassé.

\- Ah… vous ne savez pas ? Ce mouchard n'est pas juste là pour nous tracer dans toute la galaxie, c'est aussi un truc qui permet de contrôler notre cerveau... C'est Fives et Echo qui m'ont mis sur la piste. Ils avaient trouvé des informations secrètes… comme quoi on était destinés à exécuter l'Ordre 66 et tuer les Jedi.

Un silence lourd et pesant suivit sa déclaration.

\- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire la dernière fois avant que tu partes pour Utapau, Cody... mais tu étais tellement pressé que je n'ai pas insisté. Désolé, _ner vod_.

L'ordre 66 avait été exécuté deux jours après.

Cody ne répondit pas. Il eut l'impression de se prendre une douche froide.

Depuis tout ce temps, Rex avait l'info… et il avait failli avoir la réponse à toutes ses questions. Le comportement anormal des clones, ce que les Kaminoans leur avaient faits en douce… si seulement il s'était attardé sur la baie d'embarquement ce jour-là ! _Blast_ !

Sa vie aurait été peut-être bien différente. Pas de purge de Jedi. Pas d'Empire. Pas de Kamino. Pas de vie d'instructeur… aurait-il été libre comme Rex ? Oui, certainement.

Ou peut-être pas. Aurait-il laissé seul le général Kenobi affronter le général Grievous ? L'aurait-il abandonné ? Comme Rex avait abandonné Skywalker ?

Non.

La colère et la frustration bouillonna dans ses veines, et Cody serra les poings.

L'explication de l'ordre 66 se résumait à une puce cachée dans le cerveau… c'était aberrant qu'il n'y ait pas pensé. Alors qu'il avait remué ciel et terre pendant des années pour essayer de trouver la solution.

\- Je vous conseille de vous faire enlever ce truc le plus rapidement possible, dit Rex. On sait jamais… si quelqu'un d'autre voudrait encore vous faire faire des trucs...

Cody et ses frères se raidirent. Un grognement guttural et sauvage sortit de la gorge du commandant.

\- Ces Kaminoans… je vais en faire de la soupe à _poodo_ ! jura Cody.

Malgré le sérieux du sujet, Rex eut du mal à contenir son rire face à son meilleur ami qui avait pourtant l'habitude de converser son flegme en toute situation.

\- Je t'aiderais volontiers ! s'exclama-t-il. Une fois qu'on en aura fini avec ça.

Il pointa du doigt les impériaux, qui discutaient avec Skywalker.

\- La base en est pleine craquer… Ça ne va pas être une mince affaire Rex ! annonça Cody.

\- Au moins ils ne se sont pas aperçu de notre arrivée… c'est un bon point.

Blitz émit un rictus sonore.

\- Ça reste à vérifier, intervint-il. Les recrues ne sont pas très doués, mais ils ne sont pas complètement bêtes non plus.

\- J'en ai quelques-uns qui sont fourbes, ajouta Fordo qui lui non plus ne semblait pas les porter dans son cœur. Il faudra faire attention à eux.

\- Ca veut dire que vous allez nous aider ? demanda Rex.

Les clones échangèrent des regards, et certains se tournèrent vers Luke Skywalker et les rebelles.

\- Je suppose que oui, répondit Cody.

En signe s'approbation, les clones glissèrent leurs mains autour de la poignée de leur fusil blaster.

\- Alors, on y retourne, comme au bon vieux temps ? demanda Rex.

Cody sourit.

\- Ouais !

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire après ? Vous avez une idée ? L'Alliance ne dirait pas non à quelques soldats de votre acabit, déclara Rex.

Il les regarda tous longuement, mais les réactions des clones furent diverses. Une lueur d'excitation s'alluma dans les yeux de certains, alors que pour d'autres, comme Cody, elle fut in intéressée.

\- Pour moi, se sera non, répondit-il. J'en ai assez de la guerre, j'aimerais bien enfin prendre ma retraite…

\- Moi je ne dirais pas non à une nouvelle bataille, s'exprima Boil.

Rex lui adressa un signe de tête.

\- L'Alliance sera certainement content de vous avoir. Il y a encore un bon bout de chemin avant que l'Empire soit totalement détruit.

\- Pas lorsqu'ils découvriront ce qu'on a fait aux Jedi, rétorqua Keller.

Rex se figea, et un froid tomba sur le groupe. Cody pria pour que Luke Skywalker, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, n'ait rien entendu.

\- Ah… oui. Hum… je pense qu'il faudra lui expliquer la situation, répondit Rex. Après tout, c'est pas de notre faute.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Luke.

\- M'enfin… lorsque ce sera fini, et que l'Empire aura disparu, je reprendrais surement ma retraite sur une planète isolée… qu'est-ce que t'en dis Cody ?

Le commandant réalisa que c'était une invitation à se joindre à lui. Cette idée d'aller sur une autre planète pour toujours fit soudain rêver Cody.

\- Pourquoi pas. J'ai toujours voulu voir de nouveaux horizons. Mais tu crois que tu seras encore en vie d'ici là ? demanda-t-il, mutin.

Rex éclata de rire, et leva le canon de son fusil blaster vers le plafond du hangar.

\- Plus tôt cette guerre sera terminée, et plus vite je repartirais sur ce caillou. Et ça commence à partir de maintenant !

Ce fut le signal qui poussa les clones à bouger.

Le groupe emboita le pas de Rex, qui repartit vers Luke Skywalker, toujours occupé à discuter avec Xarin et les officiers impériaux.

Le Jedi se retourna à leur arrivée, et les invita à se joindre à la discussion, ignorant complètement l'air effrayé qu'arboraient certains officiers.

Durant tout le quart d'heure où ils débattirent du meilleur plan à exécuter, Cody se rendit compte à quel point Luke Skywalker différait de son père. Il était patient, écoutait calmement les suggestions de chacun d'entre eux, et les laissait parfois discuter sans intervenir. _Kenobi aurait agi ainsi,_ songea Cody.

Finalement, c'est Rex et Blitz qui eurent le dernier mot, et Luke valida leur plan d'action.

Cody n'écartait pas l'idée que Skywalker décide après la bataille de leur faire payer la mort des Jedi. Peut-être qu'il ne savait rien des clones, pour le moment, mais ensuite lorsqu'il apprendrait leurs méfaits… comment réagirait-il ?

Il n'essayait pas d'y penser. Cela le rendait nerveux.

Mais Cody avait bon espoir. Il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait avoir foi en ce jeune homme… quelque chose dans son aura dégageait de la bienveillance, et il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait l'air d'un type bien.

Savoir que son avenir était entre les mains de quelqu'un comme Luke Skywalker le rassura un peu.

Mais pour l'instant, il y avait encore une bataille à gagner. Une dernière bataille, sur Kamino, qui permettrait à Cody et ses frères de gagner ce dont ils avaient si longtemps été dépourvus… la liberté.

* * *

 **Notre de l'auteur :** Et voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements ! Au départ, je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller si loin et d'écrire une aussi longue fic, mais je me suis laissée emportée par le récit. J'ai pris la liberté dans ce chapitre d'introduire des élèments de la nouvelle saison de « Star Wars Rebels » avec les personnages de Rex et Ahsoka. Rien n'a filtré sur la mort d'Ahsoka, mais comme tout le monde, j'ai pensé que le personnage allait être tué par Vador. (On ne sait pas si elle va mourir… mais vu qu'elle n'apparait pas dans les films de l'ancienne trilogie, j'ai bien peur que ce soit le destin qui lui est réservé). Quant à Rex, je lui ai laissé sa chance, afin qu'il puisse s'engager dans la rébellion. (Imaginer Rex aux côtés de Luke et Leia est assez excitant, non ? J'ai adorée écrire leurs dialogues ! C'était mon petit plaisir !). Sa réunion avec Cody permettait de finir assez bien la boucle, tout comme les allusions marquées à Obi-Wan. J'espère que vous avez aimez. ;) Je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire d'autres chapitres, sauf si vous le voulez et que vous avez des réclamations. Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
